


cotton candy

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minho is whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: jisung loves cotton candy.minho loves jisung.or,it's jisung's birthday and minho buys his best friend cotton candy.





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small minsung story i wrote for jisung's birthday. i hope you like it!

If you knew Han Jisung, you knew he loved cotton candy. He loved the way it smells, the taste, how it melts in your mouth and how soft and fluffy it looks. 

And if you knew Lee Minho, you knew he was Jisung's roommate. And how much he loved Jisung. He loved the smell of Jisung's aftershave when he stepped out of the shower, his eyes who twinkled when he laughed, his soft cheeks, and of course how happy he looked when he ate cotton candy. 

So, it wasn't a surprise that Minho took Jisung outside to buy him cotton candy after singing him way too many birthday songs and forcing him to eat a 'special birthday muffin'. Close to their dorm, there was a park with a small stall. The stall belonged to a nice lady who sold cotton candy. 

'What are we going to do?' Jisung asked confused when Minho took him outside. 'Omg, are we going to buy cotton candy?' Jisung finally realized when the two friends walked through the park. Minho laughed and nodded. 

When they arrived at the stall, Minho greeted the lady. 'Could you make it extra big? It's his birthday today,' Minho asked carefully. The lady looked at Jisung, smiled and nodded. 'Of course. Happy birthday,' she said and gave Jisung his cotton candy. 'You should get one too!' Jisung said when Minho grabbed his wallet.

'Sung, you know I'm not a big fan of cotton candy,' Minho said but Jisung shook his head. 'Pleasse??? It's my birthday!' Jisung pouted his lips and god, Minho wanted to kiss him so bad. 'Okay, fine then,' he said. 'Yayy!!' Jisung clapped in his hands. 

After Minho paid the lady, they searched a bench to sit on and eat their cotton candy. The weather was pretty nice for September. Minho couldn't get his eyes off Jisung. How he looked around the park with a bright smile on his face. How he kept licking his lips when a piece of the sticky candy got stuck on them. 

5 minutes passed and Minho couldn't take it anymore. He leaned towards his best friend, softly grabbed his wrist and kissed him. He felt Jisung startle a bit, but after a couple of seconds he grabbed Minho's hand and kissed him back. Minho closed his eyes. He tasted the sweet candy on Jisung's lips and oh, his lips felt so soft.

Unfortunately, a kiss can't last forever and Jisung pulled back. 'O-oh my g-god,' he said. Minho looked at Jisung's lips. They were swollen now. 'M-minho?' Jisung asked with a small voice. Minho looked him in the eyes and nodded. 'Do you love me?' Jisung continued. Minho bit on his lip and nodded. 

Jisung smiled and Minho felt butterflies in his stomach.

'I love you too,' he said with confidence. Minho smiled. 'D-do you want to be my boyfriend?' he asked. Jisung nodded and kissed Minho again. The elder giggled when they pulled back. Minho squished Jisung's red cheeks. 'Your lips taste like cotton candy,' he said and laughed. Jisung laughed too. 'Yours too,' he said and wrapped his arms around Minho's body. 

'Thank you Minho, this is the best birthday gift ever,' Jisung said when they walked home, their hands intertwined. Minho smiled at Jisung.

'No problem, Jisungie.'


End file.
